Nightmare Before Christmas Songs, Pumpkin Princess version
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: NintendoGal55's version of This is Halloween inspired this story. I will posting many of the songs here. The OC is me and is Jack and Sally's daughter. hope you enjoy.
1. This is Halloween

**A/N: I got this from NintedoGal55, but I am adding parts to include the Pumpkin Princess(Me). I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas. This version of the song doesn't even fully belong to me.**

* * *

"_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_"

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_!"

"_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream!  
In this town of Halloween_"

"_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_"

"_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_!"

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween_!"

"_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_"

"_In this town, don't we love it now  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_"

"_Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll-_"

"_Scream!  
This is Halloween  
Red and black, and slimy green  
Aren't you scared_?"

"_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_"

"_Everybody scream, everybody scream!_" .

"_In our town of Halloween_"

"_I am the clown with the tear-away face_"

"_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_!"

"_I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?"_

"_I am the wind blowing through your hair._"

"_We are the trick-or-treaters of the night!  
Helped overthrow Oogie, we'll fill you with fright!_"

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween_!"

"_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare!  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_!"

"_In this town, don't we love it now!  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_!"

"_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream!_"

"_Ragged Sally is coming right at you  
And squeals like a bat  
Make you run for the hills!  
This is Halloween, everybody shout_!"

_"Wolfish Julia pounces in front of you_

_And howls like a wolf_

_Makes you faint on the spot!_

_This is Halloween, everybody yell!"_

"_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy and two gals  
Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch  
With our lady Sally right at his side_

_And our girl Julia always with them  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, Queen, and Princess_!"

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_"

"_In this town, we call home...  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin song..._"

"_La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)  
La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)  
La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)  
La (la, la, la, la), la, la (la, la, la, la)  
La (la, la, la, la), wheee!_"

* * *

**A/N 2: Please review if you want more.**


	2. Julia's Lament

**A/N: Here is the next song. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am one of the best _  
_For my talents are renowned far and wide _  
_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night _  
_I excel without ever even trying _

_With the slightest little effort of my wolflike charms _  
_I have seen grown men give out a shriek _  
_With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan _  
_I have swept the very bravest off their feet _

_Yet, year after year, it's the same routine _  
_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams _  
_And I, Julia, the Pumpkin Princess _  
_Have grown so tired of the same old thing _

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of my core _  
_An emptiness began to grow _  
_There's something out there, far from my home _  
_A longing that I've never known _

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light _  
_And I'll scare you right out of your pants _  
_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Madam Unluck _  
_And I'm known throughout England and France _

_Even though I am not dead, and I can't take off my head _  
_To recite Shakespearean quotations _  
_Still, no animal nor man can scream like I can _  
_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand _  
_That the Pumpkin Princess with the wolf like grin _  
_Would tire of her crown, if they only understood _  
_She'd give it all up if she only could _

_Oh, there's an empty place in my core_  
_That calls out for something unknown _  
_The fame and praise come year after year _  
_Does nothing for these empty tears_

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas**


End file.
